The Mystery
by earthling1996r
Summary: Lincoln tries to solve the mystery on who stuffed the principal. Based off of the Gumball episode


**Two quick notes 1, Mrs. Jonson has revived Adaptational Villainy as with the exception of The Green House she is far from being considered a sadist teacher or even an** **apathetic teacher since unlike Mr. Crocker or later seasons Mrs. Puff, Mrs. Johnson gets along find with Lincoln and isn't out to get him or cares for him the least. But here however she pretty much will be one.**

 **And 2 the Mystery is basically how Sleuth or Consequences SHOULD have been for two reasons unlike Lincoln, Gumball is treated much nicer and does clear his name. Also none of the other character flat out blame him like Lincoln's sister granted; Tobias and Banana Joe did early but it wasn't as insulting as Lincoln's sisters who didn't even bothered to help him with the investigation ,Gumball's classmates did help and stay with him and considering that except for Darwin there are not Gumball's family that says a lot doesn't it?**

 **Now give me one good reason on WHY none of the Loud sisters not counting Lucy didn't help Lincoln solve the clogged** **toilet mystery. Seeing how both Lynn Sir the dad and Miss Simian the teacher gave out pretty much the same threat punishment but in a different setting Being Grounded for Loud House being at home and Having Detention for Gumball at school. and further more none of the Loud sisters acted grounded Lynn acting like she was still going to her roller derby team thing and around the end Lori and Leni were texting each other, you would have thought Lynn couldn't go and Lori and Leni lost there phones. Now Gumball's classmates acted more in detention by HELPING GUMBALL WITH THE CASE NO MATTER HOW SILLY HE GOT.**

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde are at their lockers, talking Lincoln " I think cheese is better than cake because you can have cheesecake but not cakecheese." As Lincoln said that and opened his locker something falls out. It's human size wrapped in toilet paper some of which looks used.

Lincoln and Clyde were horrified and disgusted Liam came over to see what it was " Ugh what is that ?!" Zach came over as well " I don't know." Sadie " Ahh it smells like poop."

Rusty " Looks like a burrito gone bad." Lincoln " I think it's moving ." Ronnie Anne " Someone do something." Chandler pokes it with a stick .

Mrs. Johnson come by " What are you students poking at ?" she unwraps it to reveal Principal Huggins " Ahh Wilbur!" She screamed . The students " Principal Huggins!?"

Mrs. Johnson started cradling him " Oh sweet sweet Wilbur who would shave you paint, you green wrap you in used toilet paper and stuff you in Loud's locker ?"

got angry as the thought of Principal Huggins getting hurt made her very peeved " WHO DID THIS TO HIM!?"

No one had an answer " I want everyone in class NOW!" She screamed. They all go to class, Mrs. Johnson notices the janitor Ronald and says to him " That means you ALSO!" Ronald stops mopping and goes to the same class.

Mrs. Johnson says to the kids and Ronald " I'm taking Wilbur to the school nurse and if the culprit isn't found out when I get back everyone is in detention !" The class complains; " Until I know who did the crime you'll all doing the time." She said.

Lincoln looked at the reader and said " Wow just like what my dad said about the clogged toilet weird uh ?" Ronald raises his hand " But I'm not a student ." He pointed out to Mrs. Johnson " Ok you'll be fired !" she said.

leaves and closes the door; Lincoln turned to everyone " So what do you think happened to Principal Huggins?"

Kat " Well I saw him after school so it must have happened after that." Chandler " So who stayed after school?" Ronnie Anne " I helped the cheerleaders don't ask." Ronald " I was cleaning late." Lincoln " I had detention." Clyde " I really don't remember because I bonked my head."

Girl Jorden " So you three are all suspects." Papa Wheelie " Oh come on Lincoln obviously did it." Chandler " Yeah Huggins was found in his locker."

Lincoln looked annoyed " Why does everybody blame me for things that go wrong I didn't do it I swear to my grandparents grave. ' Looks with determination ' But I will solve this case not Ace Savvy style since the costume is at home ,but I still will , now who ever did it raise your hand.!" No one did .

Lincoln " Dang it, Whoever didn't do it raise your hand." This time all but one a disabled kid named Alex.

Lincoln came up to him and said " Aha you did it ." Alex then spits into Lincoln's eye " Gross man." He said Alex " Dude I'm disabled meaning I couldn't have done it even if I really wanted to."

Lincoln " Oh sorry." Ronnie Anne" Lame-O aren't you supposed to be looking for clues?" Lincoln " Clues Ronnie-Anne ( Notices she is green handed ) Like your hands having the same color paint as Principal Huggins!"

The Room darkens as a light shine on Ronnie Anne; the others gasped " Come on theres a logical reason for this." She said , Lincoln " Indeed Ronnie you did a crime of passion." Ronnie Anne " What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

Lincoln " You were so pissed at Principal Huggins for giving me detention that you stormed right into his office and said."

The scene changes to Huggins and Ronnie in the office

Ronnie Anne " Please let him go I love him."

Principal Huggins " No he's getting an hour of detention and that's that."

Ronnie Anne " But he's so nobel and strong and handsome and the best looking guy in the whole school."

Back to reality Liam was holding the yearbook " Lincoln have you seen your yearbook photo ?" Lincoln had a derpy face. Lincoln " Hey no interruptions ."

Back to the fantasy

Principal Huggins " Yes we know how hot Lincoln is but he is still in detention."

Ronnie Anne " Then you leave me no choice ."

Lincoln narrates " That's when you wacked him unconscious with a pom pom shaved the last piece of his hair painted him green rolled him up in toilet paper and stuffed him in my locker. ( Ronnie Anne did what was in the fantasy) And you did it all for love my love.

Back to the real world. Lincoln " It was you Ronnie Anne but don't worry I am in madly in-love with you too so I forgive you ." Ronnie Anne " Geez Lincoln that didn't happened at all my hands are green because I was asked to hang the cheerleaders's new picture after school."

Lincoln " Oh yeah can you prove it." Ronnie Anne " Yes you saw me do it."

A flashback to what really happened with Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne was indeed hanging the picture much to her annoyance, Lincoln came walking down the stair looking lovey dovey." Hey Ronnie Anne I like your picture no you I mean that picture of you not in but having a link towards it bye!" He ran off.

End flashback Lincoln " Oh right."

Alex " So if it wasn't Ronnie Anne then who ?" Lincoln started to think again then began to point as he says " It must of been YOU!" he says as he pointed to Ronald but nothing happened . Lincoln looked up " Hey I said it was him." The room got dark and the spotlight appeared but didn't hit Ronald just yet it slowly rolled towards him.

Ronald gasps " But why me ?" Lincoln " Isn't obvious ? You were sick and tired of Principal Huggins treated you poorly and paying you little."

A fantasy of the crime.

Principal Huggins was yelling at Ronald .

Lincoln " You couldn't take the abuse anymore so you attacked him."

Ronald was beating the living shit out of Huggins.

Lincoln " You beat'em a good one shaved him painted him green and rolled him in toilet paper and stuffed him in my locker. The Perfect crime or so you thought ."

Ronald looked stunned " Uh?"

End Of fantasy

Lincoln " You forgot to wipe the blood off your hands and thus got caught red-handed . Case Closed." Ronald " Dude this is not blood it's jelly from my sandwich I forgot to clean up and theres wasn't even any blood on Principal Huggins when we found him."

Lincoln " Dang it I thought I had it that time." Clyde " Well who could it be ? This suspense is making me all sweaty ." Lincoln " Well why don't you just wipe your self with that toilet paper that's on your shoe... CLUE .!"

The room got dark and a light shines on Clyde . Lincoln " Admit it it was you my own best friend ."

Clyde falls on his knees " Yes yes I did it it was me just lock me up I'm a menace to society ." Cries a little.

Joy " Clyde you didn't do it." The spotlight turns off , Clyde gets up " R-really it was not me ?" Liam " We saw you get on the bus at the end of the day and you are far from being a menace." Clyde " But what about the toilet paper ?" The light shine on Clyde again.

Chandler " You had it with you since last week you didn't noticed ?" Clyde thinks and we see a flashback of Clyde walking through the school with a longer version of the toilet paper that gets smaller as the day passes and Clyde fails to noticed.

End flashback , Clyde " Nope didn't noticed a thing ." The shine turns off.

Lincoln " So it wasn't Alex, Ronnie Anne , Ronald or Clyde so the person who did it had to be someone who knew the combination to my locker and that person is." Lincoln pointed to someone the class gasped and Lincoln pointed at himself.

The class crosses their arms and glares at him. Lincoln " Oh." Mrs. Johnson came back inside " That's all I needed to hear, You'll coming with me Lincoln Loud !" Lincoln " Wait you're missing one crucial piece of proof." Mrs. Johnson " And what's that?"

Lincoln starts to leave the class room " I'll go and get it." He runs off.

Mrs. Johnson " He's not coming back is he?" The Class " No." Mrs. Johnson " No homework to the one who brings him back!" The class takes off.

Lincoln runs to the library and saw Liam, Big Wheel, Joy, Zach, and Girl Jorden are blocking his path. Zach threw Liam at Lincoln but Lincoln jumped out of the way causing Liam to hit the book shelf.

Lincoln jumps over Big Wheel and rides the ladder. Lincoln laughs he he thought he was getting away but Chandler , Flat Tire and Chad were gaining up on him with their own ladder.

They threw books at Lincoln who shouted " Quit throwing those books at me I'm innocent ." Lincoln's shouting was ignored as Chandler said nothing and threw Chad at Lincoln like he was a potato .

Lincoln jumped off the ladder and started to jump on the book shelfs and each jump he made he knocked one over, he eventually got out of the library .

Lincoln was still being chased " Quit chasing me I would never hurt Principal Huggins."

Meanwhile Principal Huggins was in the nurses office being treated, " This is so nice remind me to give you a raise." He said to nurse.

Lincoln came running in and accidentally pushes Principal Huggins out the second story window.

Lincoln and the other kids look down. Principal Huggins " Ow this pain can't possible get any worse." With that an ambulance came and runs over him. Everyone squicks at the painful crushes.

Lincoln ran into a robot in the middle of the hall way " Hey it's Robby the robot kid that Lisa made a month ago and he's turned off. Lincoln turns Robby back on and flinches "Don't turn me in."

Robby " Why would I do that human unit that is my creator's brother?" Lincoln " Everyone thinks I hurt the principal but I didn't do it." Robby " Well of course you didn't."

Lincoln " Wait why do you believe me?" Robby " Because I saw everything."

Mrs. Johnson yelled from the top of the stairs " LOUD! GET HIM!" Everyone charges at him, Lincoln put both of his arms out and shouts " STOP!" They do, Lincoln " I have an eyewitness on the crime Robby, tell them what happened ." He told the robot.

Robby " I can do better then that I have video footage of the incident .

Robby shows a hologram video of said incident.

(Ronnie Anne was hanging the cheerleaders panting)

Robby " Ronnie Anne was hanging the painting the cheerleaders made and it was lackluster."

Ronnie Anne " Eh you're right."

( Lincoln walked down the stairs and was in a lovey dovey mood.)

Robby " Lincoln walked down the stairs looking like a dork in-love."

Lincoln " Hey!"

( Clyde walked by with the roll of toilet paper on his shoe.)

Robby " Clyde came by with the toilet paper being a complete nincompoop ."

Clyde " Hey !"

( Ronald comes by carrying cleaning supply but one was leaking)

Robby " Ronald the janitor came by after with the cleaning supply and was quite old."

Ronald " Hey!"

Robby " And Finally Principal Huggins came by sipping some coffee when a door flung open knocking him down some stairs getting rolling up in some of the toilet paper face smacking the cheerleaders painting then falling over in Ronald's spill , then falling down more stairs until landing in and getting trapped in Lincoln's locker."

Lincoln heard his locker closed on it's own but didn't care to investigate .

Ronnie Anne " But if you saw it all why didn't you say anything?" Robby " Because it was so funny that I laughed so hard I blew a fuse like this Ha Ha ha." gets turned off again Lincoln turns him back on again.

Ronnie Anne " So the true culprit was the one who flugged the door opened." Lincoln " And I know how to find out who the flungger is WHO EVER DID IT RAISE YOUR HAND!"

No one did like before, Lincoln " Dang it."

Robby " Why don't I just replay the tape." Robby projects the video again and pauses at the moment where the door lungs open . Robby zooms in and enhances the video to show it was Mrs. Johnson putting her finger on her chin . The hologram turns off and Mrs. Johnson was doing the same post.

Everyone gasps Lincoln " It was you Mrs. Johnson we're going to tell on you." Mrs. Johnson " Tell on me on what ? She deletes the video of the crime.

Mrs. Johnson gave an evil laugh as she walks up the stairs. Lincoln " How do you sleep at night?"

Mrs. Johnson " Simple like a wee baby." Clyde " You better watch it Mrs. J or karma will bite you hard in the butt."

Mrs. Johnson " I'm so worried." If on cue The door opened by Principal Huggins launching Mrs. Johnson outside to the parking lot. Everyone looks down and another ambulance comes by and crushes her, everyone else squicks like before.


End file.
